Kicked out, Aliens, Big Freaking guns, and a wolf.
First Episode of the New Pred 10 series Summary Pred is kicked out of his house, chased by hunters, and later some very Angry Aliens and finds a mysterious Blue Gauntlet, Allowing him to change into Ten different Aliens. The device is very simmiliar to the omnitrix and ultimatrixes. Full Episode It was night time, Pred had come back into his apartment after having caught a rabbit in his mouth. Hr had fallen asleep with it in his mouth on his bed, while out side a space ship Crashed in the nearby woods. (INTRO CREDITS AND THEME) The land lord walked up to the door and opened it. Landlord: -sees Pred with the dead rabbit in his mouth, gives a disgusted look- ........Kid ''' '''Pred: -wakes up and jumps startled by the sound of the land lord coming in- huh whu huh? Landlord: I'm Sorry kid but you're out of here. Pred: but I... '-Scene fades for a moment and Pred is just hlding his bag outside the door-' Landlord: if you need anything while out there just come to me.........-he was obviously worried about evicting a 15 year old- Pred: no I'm fine, thanks for the offer though! -The landlord sighed as he watched a young man run into the woods- -later Pred in his wolf form was being chased by Hunters- Pred in head: ''well crud what do I do from here?! ''-notices a large clearing- Hunters: -closer by- Pred: no choice then! -ran into the clearing so he could buy sometime and disguised himself as a human- -The hunters saw the human boy and questioned if he had seen a wolf, he had answered no- -soon after the hunters left the forest completely Pred sat down for a bit- Pred: Darn idiots.......don't they know wolf huntings illegal? -suddenly a pair of vulpimancers jump out of the bushes- Pred: what in the name of.....-the vulpimancers approach Pred assuming him to be good Prey- -Pred ran and Ran until he fell into a crater with a pod in it and a gauntlet.- Pred: hey a gauntlet thing-a-ma-bob.........maybe I can shoot a lzer at these things Chasing me! -Pred quickly put it on and frantically pressed buttons until- Pred: UPGRADE!! -Pred had turned into Upgrade- Pred: why the heck did I just shout that?!-looks at hands- Pred: AHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE......WHAT?! -the vulpimancers got closer and prepared to pounce pred in his confused State- Pred: giant freaking hands.........there black and have green lines on them........-I've officially lost my mind. -Catching Pred off guard the Vulpimancers pounce and begin to maul at him- -the symbol on his chest begins speaking- Ultratrix: haha Real smooth kid, real smooth Pred: what are you talking about?!-Pred said with a bit of anger causing an eyeblast to hit one of the vulpimancers- well that worked! Ultratrix: no kidding now hit the other Pred: ok.......gauntlet thing.......-shoots the other vulpimancer with an eyeblast that misses and it pounces him- -Pred then Picks up the vulpimaner and throws it into a tree leaving it knocked out- Pred: ok how do I change back? Ultratrix: I'm not authorized to divulge that information. Pred: WHAT?! -credits roll- Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Pred 10